Tycho Science
Tycho Science is a member of The Fraternity and a Topless pilot. Due to a past trauma, she has a low opinion of topless abilities. She was originally the pilot of Soixante-Six, but became the pilot of Quantre-Vingt-Dix after Soixante-Six was destroyed. Summary Topless who belongs to the Mars Meganebula Base. Full name is Tycho Science. Has a free-living and cynical personality, and holds some feelings of denial toward her own abilities as a Topless. On the other hand, she has a strong sense of rivalry with the elite Lal'C and competes with her about everything. Her scores for shooting down space monsters always falls short of Lal'C by one step. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | 7-A | Unknown | At least Low 6-B Powers and Abilities: |-|Tycho= Physics Infringement (Including manipulating particles to interact with the surrounding aether and generate Clefshin luminescence), Energy Manipulation (Including Entropy Reversal)Diebuster Science Lessons, Summoning, Telepathy (can possess animals for communication), Reality Alteration, Self-Sustenance (Type 1 uniform & 3), likely Chronoskimming, Piloting |-|Buster Machine Soixante-Six= Same as before, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation via the control and conversion of mathematical quantum behavior with Topless reality alteration abilityトップをねらえ2!大百科Webアーカイブ May 2006 issue, Flight, Spaceflight, Light Generation, Enhanced Senses with sensors tech, Large Size (Type 1), Energy Projection, Electromagnetism Manipulation, Homing Attack, Buster Orb, Physics Negation |-|EVO-III= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Spaceflight, Can launch nets, Large Size (Type 0), Grenades, Electrified Polearm Proficiency, Machine Cannon, Spatial mines |-|Buster Machine Quatre-Vingt-Dix= All of the first plus Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation via the control and conversion of mathematical quantum behavior with Topless reality alteration ability, Flight, Spaceflight, Light Generation, Enhanced Senses with sensors tech, Large Size (Type 1), Buster Racket, Physics Negation, Status Effect Inducement, Durability Negation, Ice Manipulation, Absolute Zero Attack Potency: Human level | Mountain level (Second to Lal'C) | Unknown | At least Small Country level (Froze an army of Buster Legion that extended for thousands of kilometresDiebuster - 3 - I Hate Topless!), can ignore conventional durability with its attacks Speed: Normal Human, Relativistic reaction speed (Kept up with the fake space monsters while piloting) | Relativistic | Unknown | Relativistic Lifting Strength: Regular Human | At least Class M | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Human Class | Mountain Class | Unknown | Unknown Durability: Human level | Mountain level via powerscaling | Unknown | Unknown Stamina: No theoretical limit (until adulthood) Range: Standard human melee, interplanetary via other Topless abilities | Tens of meters, hundreds of metres with its energy mace, several kilometers with beams, at least thousands of kilometers with Buster Smash, likely universal+ via other Topless abilities with mental time travel Standard Equipment: * Forehead piece: Seal on forehead to contain her abilities when not in battle. : Can summon/pilot: |-|Soixante-Six= - Buster Machine #66, which is piloted by Tycho. High-performance machine particularly suited for close-range combat. Thick right arm is equipped with the mid-range thrown weapon, "Buster Orb". Has a homing super-electromagnetic beam generation device inside its body. * Buster Orb: The main weapon of Soixante-Six. It is guided by a super electromagnetic beam from the right palm, attacks by throwing and deal electric shocks, defence by deployment of a beam barrier, etc. are defensive weapons combined. * The cockpit is where the Topless pilots themselves supply the source of its energy in place of Degeneracy Generators. * Physical Canceller: The physical cancellers onboard run using the Topless ability, giving Soixante-Six powers beyond the laws of physics. |-|EVO-III Machine Weapon= - Military-use mobile machine weapons. Uses hand-held arms such as grenade launchers. Useless against the large scale threats that Buster Machines are made to counter, these standard-use units serve as basic defense models for the Space Patrol and in a support capacity for the Fraternity. * Machine Cannon: Armament that is fixed to the left side of the head, but various firearms can be used as options. * Grenade Launcher: Launches explosive grenades. * Sasumata Collider: An electrified lance similar to the use of the RX-7 lightning staff for melee combat. * Net Launcher: Launches capturing net. * Spatial Mines: Part of an electrical energy net used to stop the Jupiter Express of space monsters. * Other weapons |-|Quatre-Vingt-Dix= - The first Buster Machine created in decades. Its number is 90. Main weapon is a Buster Racket hidden in the reinforced armor on the breast part. The special attack "Buster Smash" uses an Exotic Maneuver to fire a freezing beam at a theoretical value of minus 1.00002 x 1012 degrees. * Buster Racket: A racket stored within its chest. * The cockpit is where the Topless pilots themselves supply the source of its energy in place of Degeneracy Generators. * Physical Canceller: The physical cancellers onboard run using the Topless ability, giving Quatre-Vingt-Dix powers beyond the laws of physics. * There is a rumor that there is a special firearm application of exotic maneuver from this machine. Intelligence: Gifted (Skilled Topless who graduated from the academy with high grades, can do complex mathematical problemsVolume 1, Chapter 4: Extra #2 - I Won't Surrender!!!) | Soixante-Six and Quatre-Vingt-Dix possess basic sentience and can act independently Weaknesses: Cannot use her powers if forehead is sealed. Once Topless reach a certain age, they lose their Topless abilities and can no longer be pilots. | Unknown | Fodder mecha | Unknown Feats: Toggle * Part of the function of the uniform is to be able to survive in space. * Can eat a whole lot in a sitting. * Fought with Nono in her EVO-III machine. Notable Attacks/Techniques: File:DH0xg.gif|Buster Beam File:DHZiz.gif|Buster Smash File:DHbDP.gif|Buster Smash * Exotic Maneuvers: Super Maneuvers that surpass physical laws, make mobility increase exponentially, causing the laws of physics and characteristics of the surrounding area to be over-written and eroded. It can use weaponry powered by its Topless pilots. * Buster Beam: A powerful particle beam strong enough to wipe out a large amount of Space Monsters. |-|Quatre-Vingt-Dix= * Buster Racket: Quatre-Vingt-Dix swings its racket to smash the opponent with physical force.Super Robot Wars Z3: Tengoku-hen * Buster Smash: A special attack of Buster Machine Quatre-Vingt-Dix. Using its tennis racket - like weapon Quatre-Vingt-Dix smashes an energy ball overhead which soon splits into 6 individual projectiles. These projectiles scatter to cover a wide area and explode, freezing everything in their radius down to minus 1,000,020,000,000 degrees Celsius. That is massively below absolute zero and strong enough to annihilate all matter in the effected area. Key: Tycho | Buster Machine Soixante-Six | EVO-III Machine Weapon | Buster Machine Quatre-Vingt-Dix Explanations "Topless" is the generic name for the super-power that catalyzes the generation of free movement energy and information beyond the laws of physics. It's still unknown why this power awoke in people, but figuratively speaking, the brain is like a black hole, acting as the event horizon where events occur in the skill. The right and left hemispheres of the brain process two high-density magnetic fields with different spins, the convergence causing a degeneration effect. By interfering with each other, they produce a stable exposed point located on the front of the forehead. This produces a super-space corridor which is the border with an unknown high dimension of space. The energy that bypasses this corridor is lossless, transformed from a quantum state, and appears as Topless power, having no theoretical limit.DVD Volume 6 booklet. Gallery File:Chiko.png File:Tycho.jpg File:Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku-Hen - Quatre-Vingt-Dix Attacks Others - Origin of her name derived from Tycho Brahe, a Danish astronomer and Brazilian musician Chico Science.Web連載漫画不適なトリビア Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References }} Category:Characters Category:Diebuster Category:Anime Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Mind Users Category:Summoners Category:Pilots Category:Mecha Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Ice Users Category:Physics Users Category:Energy Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Super Robots Category:Gainax Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Light Users Category:Possession Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Mathematics Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Aether Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Travelers Category:Gunbuster Category:Aim for the Top! Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Tier 10 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6